


Reason

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I don't even know anymore, M/M, short drabble about Wade's laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It occurs to Peter that he’s never heard Wade laughing this way. Of course he’s heard his humorless chuckles, his triumphant sneer and girlish giggles, but this laughter is warm and it’s all for him, for <i>Peter</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

It’s while they are laying on bed after a long and sweet session of making love that Peter hears it.

Wade is laughing and it’s a real genuine laughter filled with mirth and happiness.

It occurs to Peter that he’s never heard Wade laughing this way. Of course he’s heard his humorless chuckles, his triumphant sneer and girlish giggles, but this laughter is warm and it’s all for him, for _Peter_. He’s the one who has made Wade _really_ laugh for the first time after years and Peter can’t help feeling happy and proud.

“Was… was that so funny?” he asks nuzzling the merc’s neck and he nods, wiping his eyes.

“Y-Yeah, sweetums, you took me by surprise.”

Peter kisses his chin and softly whispers: “You should laugh like that more often.”

“Heh. Never had a reason to do so.” Wade looks sad now and Peter feels the strong urge to kick himself in the balls.

_Good job, Parker, you stupid asshole!_

“I-I mean…”

“I have one now though.”

Wade kisses his forehead and licks his lips, making Peter giggle shamelessly.

“And it’s a very beautiful reason.”

Peter looks at him and gently strokes his cheek, saying: “Then stop being so shy. I love that sound.”

Wade snorts and hides his face into the crook of Peter’s neck, a clear signal of embarrassment.  
  
He will never admit it, but Wade is always insecure, constantly anxious, and maybe that’s why he rarely let out a genuine laughter until now. It means that everything is going well, that he’s finally at peace and he’s _scared_ , scared of showing positive emotions, scared of losing everything, scared of this happiness so strong and overwhelming.

Peter decides that he won’t let Wade fear this peace anymore.

“Hey, Deadpeep.” he calls and Wade laughs again, the sound muffled against Peter’s hickeys-filled skin.

Peter keeps calling him with funny and endearing nicknames until Wade is crying and rolling on the bed, the sound so good and innocent the younger man feels all fuzzy inside and starts giggling.

He sits on the merc’s lap, legs across his waist, and watches him snorting one time more before regaining his breath and wiping his tears.

“So, is my little red and black panda ready for another round?” Peter grins and his heart jumps with joy when Wade takes his head in his hands and kisses him, trying in vain to suffocate the umpteenth snort.

“S-Stop it!” Wade pants and Peter’s smile is sweet and devilish at the same time when he replies: “Okay, my sweet taco muffin.”

They end up calling each other with stupid, made-up nicknames, laughing so hard they have to take a pause to breath normally again. And then Wade says, tracing Peter’s cheek with a rough finger:

“Thanks, baby boy.”

Peter smiles, cuddles up next to him and says with a serious and soft voice, resting his head on his chest and caressing his scarred skin:

“Thank you, honey.”

This time Wade doesn’t laugh, but his smile is the biggest and happiest smile Peter has ever seen and knowing he’s the reason behind that happiness is what really makes him feel truly complete.


End file.
